Your Flames
by Siren with legs
Summary: "He wants me to use his flames and I refuse. I'm not going to be him," Shouto vowed. Fuyumi knew Shouto there would be nothing that could waver him. Father would try, but it wouldn't be him that would change his mind. She hugged him, "I wish things were different."


"Get up, boy," Endeavor said roughly to Shouto.

It was a too familiar scene father, son in the dojo with Endeavor always being bigger, stronger and never pleased with anything that Shouto has ever done. The ten-year-old scrambled to his feet trying to get ready for the next hit. It came soon enough knocking him down again.

"If you only used your left side you would not be so easily defeated. Use my fire."

Shouto got back up again, his legs wavering at the effort, "Never. I'll die before I'll use your fire. Mother's ice is enough."

"This is pointless. I'll show you that this pointless rebellion will not stand," Endeavor said as he pulled Shouto by the shirt he was wearing and outside the dojo. It was cold, winter in Japan is usually mild as winter's go, but it was enough to take Shoto's breath away when the wind hit him full force.

Shouto looked up to Endeavor not knowing what the elder was going to do, he had lived long enough to know that it was nothing good. He tried to get a better footing in the snow his bare feet already turning red in the cold. His right side was fine, but the left was cold.

"You'll stay out here until you see the value in my fire," Endeavor said as he pushed Shouto in the snow.

That's what Endeavor meant, stay out in the cold of winter. Use the fire to keep him from dying and admit that Endeavor was right. He would stay cold. His mom's quirk would keep him safe ice and cold were allies after all. Endeavor stalked into the house without sparing a glance at his son. That was fine with him. He would not be bested by his father in this pointless test.

Shouto was fine. Winter was cold and he was not going to be weak. He would never use hellfire quirk just to show his father that he was right. He scooted next to the dojo as close as he could get the snow wasn't as high and there was a little heat coming from it. He told himself that Endeavor would save him before he died. He wouldn't dare kill his most prized possession. A few years ago his mother might have stopped his father, but now she was in the hospital and probably blamed him for it. He made her burn him, after all.

He stopped shivering. That was a bad sign. Endeavor would come out soon angry and flustered that a ten-year-old was more stubborn than he thought. Shouto was fine with that an angry Endeavor was something that he was used to at this point in his short life. Now that Mom was gone he was the only one that he hurt, his brothers were gone and Fuyumi was special, Endeavor didn't pay any attention to her at all. She never knew how much he wished that they could trade places for a day.

Shouto was tired now he and Endeavor had been sparring for hours. He had curled up in a small ball trying to have some warmth, but finding none. Any time now and he would be told that he could go back in the house. He dismissed the thought of using his fathers' fire to warm himself it felt too much like giving in. He might still get some supper if he wasn't too angry. A hot bath would be nice, or to sleep. Just to close his eyes and not wake up for a few hours, a peaceful slumber. Shouto didn't remember falling asleep.

BNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNH

Fuyumi knew that Shouto should have been back by now, she had seen their father walk back from the dojo hours ago, but not Shouto. Shouto might be working on whatever Endeavor wanted him to learn, but he rarely left him alone. She silently searched the house for him, he wasn't in his room, his tutor hadn't seen him, and she was starting to get frantic. Their father could be so cruel to him at times.

Without a word and trying not to think of what punishment he would come up for her if she interfered with Shouto's training Fuyumi slipped out of the house and ran to the dojo. The path was snow covered Fuyumi ran ahead no feeling the cold as she ran on adrenaline. Her pounding heart almost stopped when she saw Shouto. He was curled in a ball outside the dojo a thin layer of snow covering him.

"No, no," She ran even fast to reach her brother. "Shouto," she felt for a pulse, "I need you to wake up!" Fuyumi pulled off the sweater she was wearing and bundled Shoto in it as she picked him up. He was by no means overweight, but she wasn't a bodybuilder. She picked him up as best she could and pulled him to the warm dojo. Fuyumi rubbed Shouto's arms and legs trying to get him to warm up.

"Waa - 'Yumi, what you doing?" Shouto asked slurring.

"Warming you up. What were you doing in the cold? You'll be lucky if you don't get sick after this," Fuyumi answered. She sighed in relief that he was awake, but she couldn't help but worry that he was slurring. This wasn't something that her father would do. He would be rough in Shouto's training, but never to the point that he could be seriously hurt. Hypothermia was serious. She sat beside her baby brother side by side she put an arm around his small shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Shouto. I wish Mom were here," she whispered into his hair. They stayed in the dojo until Shouto was warm enough to push Fuyumi away and explain.

"Father is not going to be pleased. You should go back to the house before he comes," Shouto said as he got up and unconsciously touched his scarred eye.

"Why were you outside without shoes or a jacket? Sho, what did father say?" Fuyumi asked pleadingly.

"He wants me to use his flames and I refuse. I'm not going to be him," Shouto vowed.

Fuyumi knew Shouto, there would be nothing that could waver him. Father would try, but it wouldn't be him that would change his mind. She hugged him, "I wish things were different."

Endeavor stormed in the dojo at the second, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Father, Shouto was freezing! I only just got him warm. He had hypothermia!" Fuyumi protested.

"Surprising when he is capable of keeping himself warm with my flames," Endeavor stated looking at both of his children.

"I will never use your flames," Shouto vowed.


End file.
